


Gone by morning

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: There’s a reported haunted castle in town, which Jaskier finds rather exciting and Geralt rather stupid.Or that time Geralt wakes up and Jaskier is gone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Gone by morning

It had begun as a joke. A bad one, at that.

You see, there were rumours of a trapped princess in the abandoned castle a short walk from the village. Villagers claimed to have heard screams from the tower and no one dared enter. Jaskier thought it was rather funny, as princesses were only locked in towers in stories.

Geralt, on the other hand, didn’t think it was nearly as funny. He saw it as another job, even though there had been nothing since they arrived. Jaskier was almost certain there was nothing in the castle.

The day of their departure, loud bangs woke Jaskier. Geralt was already up. He opened the door before Jaskier could protest and in came a girl. She was still soft and round with childhood, but she must have neared the age of eighteen. 

“You must help me”, she cried. “Oh, please, Witcher.”

Jaskier immediately got up, even though he had nothing on. He pulled his pants on as he got out of the bed and walked closer to the girl. Her black hair laid flat on her head and her skin was so pale it was almost transparent. 

By the time Jaskier reached her, Geralt had taken a step back and pulled on a shirt. He didn’t look very interested. Jaskier knew that face: Geralt tried not to care. But eventually, he would help the girl, with or without payment.

“What happened?” Jaskier asked, his voice soft and low as if to not startle her. She met his eyes. For a moment Jaskier saw something else but worry in her eyes. The moment was so brief Jaskier was almost certain he had imagined it. 

“I stole some bread to have something to eat”, she sobbed again and Jaskier pulled her in for a hug. He glanced over his shoulder to have a look at Geralt, who now stood by the window. He looked out, hands nearly placed behind his back. “They’ve sent bandits after me. Please, let me stay. Only for a few hours.”

Jaskier watched as Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but gave him a sour look. 

“Yes.” Jaskier said. He lead the girl to the cot where he slept, let her sit down and draped the covers over her shoulders.

“I’ll get you something to eat. Geralt, come.” 

Geralt followed him. They stopped just outside the door, but made sure to close it. They rarely heard the parties downstairs, the door thankfully shut out enough sound for them to have a quite conversation.

“We’ll take her with us when we leave tomorrow, just follow her to the next village.” Jaskier decided. Geralt hummed, as he looked over Jaskier’s shoulder. He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he didn’t. His lips were tightly shut.

Jaskier didn’t do much that day. He played dice with the girl and they ate together. Geralt had left sometime after breakfast. Jaskier assumed he was to deal with the castle ghost.

The girl threw her dice just as the door opened. Jaskier took his eyes off the dice to have a look at Geralt. He looked exactly like he had this morning. He glared the girl down and she quickly turned away.

“Didn’t fund any bandits.” Geralt threw his swords on the bed. There was a cling as the blades touched each other. 

“Really?” Jaskier turned back to the dice. Three sixes and two threes. “No princesses?”

Geralt only hummed. Jaskier threw his dice. Nothing.

“I win.” the girl smiled.

Night came quickly. Stars shone through the window and a candle was lit, casting long shadows in the room.

Geralt sat by the fireplace, with closed eyes and legs crossed. Jaskier had gotten used to how Geralt meditated rather than slept sometimes. They had decided that the girl would take his bed, otherwise Geralt might have had some sleep.

“Night.” Jaskier said to the darkness. The girl replied, but Geralt remained quiet. Jaskier assumed he was already long gone.

When Geralt opened his eyes the sun had risen and the candle had burnt down. The fireplace had since long gone out.

Geralt slowly stood. The wooden floor was cold against the naked soles of his feet. The room was almost too quite. Jaskier didn’t snore, exactly, but he did make sounds. Geralt turned around, only to find the beds empty.

The uneasy feeling he had had since the girl first arrived cane back with full force. There was something about her, but he couldn’t figure it out. She said too little. She was too quick. She hadn’t even touched her food, despite the fact that she had stolen bread for survival.

“Fuck.” He groaned and went to grab his swords, only to find them gone. He searched his shoes and was glad to find the silver dagger, at the very least.

Geralt sensed them the second he reached the castle gate. It was a feeling difficult to explain. He could almost sense them like a fisher sensed a storm approaching.

The gate was closed, but not locked. He pushed the door open, the wood felt rough against his skin. With his free hand, he drew a potion from his belt. He drank it.

In a second, everything changed. He could hear a heart beat, could see the small traces left from mice and could taste the dust. He heard her voice.

Geralt moved closer. He could barely hear himself move, that was how quiet he was. Yet, he could tell that she listened for him. She has quieted.

On his way to the tower, he went over everything she could be. Perhaps she was just a girl, but... Geralt didn’t think so. She could be a rusalka. Perhaps a witch. Or, what he feared the most, a Bruxa.

Bruxa weren’t awfully difficult to kill. They were quick and sometimes clever, but a silver dagger would be enough to kill one. However, he had to think of Jaskier. Had he been alone... but he wasn’t. What mattered the most was that Jaskier didn’t get hurt.

“Oh, Witcher!” sing sang the girl from inside the room. Much like Geralt had sensed her, she must have sensed him. He kicked the door open and drew his dagger. 

The girl stood with one arm wrapped around Jaskier’s throat and the other one around his middle. Her fangs were out.

She was a Bruxa, then.

“Jaskier”, Geralt held up a hand as if to stop her. “Jaskier, look at me.”

Jaskier twisted a little, as the Bruxa tightened her grip on him. Her fangs were awfully close to Jaskier’s throat now. Their eyes met.

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Geralt said and held Jaskier’s gaze. He’d let the Bruxa live if they were allowed to leave alive. Maybe he could ask another Witcher to deal with it, he didn’t care, for as long as Jaskier made it out alive.

“Geralt”, Jaskier whined. The sound broke Geralt’s heart. “Geralt, you can leave me.”

Geralt took a step forward and the Bruxa hissed.

“Let him go.” Geralt’s eyes were still on Jaskier.

The room was silent for a moment. 

“No.”

Geralt turned to her, then. She looked almost as frightened as Jaskier.

“I’ll let you go.”

The Bruxa loosened her grip a little and Geralt could see a spark of hope in her eyes. Geralt couldn’t have hated it more.

“Why would you do that?” She hissed. Her voice sounded like two stones scraping together. It was an unpleasant sound.

“Because”, Geralt began. He chose his words with the most utter care. “He is my friend.”

The Bruxa laughed. It was cold and echoed in the tower. 

“A Witcher with friends. Nothing will ever surprise me again.”

Geralt swallowed. Jaskier looked paler than usual and he was quite, which was never a good sign. That bastard only ever shut up when he tried to keep a secret or when he was too afraid to speak.

“Let him go”, Geralt said again. “Let him go and we will leave you alone.”

The Bruxa tightened her grip again and her eyes flicked over him. Geralt supposed she looked for signs of a lie.

“When I heard of a Witcher in town”, she said. “I knew I had to get to you. I knew you’d kill me.”

Geralt shook his head, but the girl continued.

“No, listen! I don’t hurt anyone. I only... I drink their blood when they bed me, it’s only fair.”

Jaskier made a face, but the Bruxa didn’t seem to notice.

“How will I know you won’t send anyone else after me? How will I know you won’t return?”

Geralt thought. He needed to chose his words carefully, if he wanted them both to come out alive.

“You won’t. But I can swear to you, that we will. We’ll leave town. Never come back.”

She looked away for a second. She glanced out the window, watched the sunlight shine in through the glass.

“Promise me”, she said. Her voice hissed. “Promise me you won’t come back.”

Geralt nodded. He slowly placed the dagger on the floor and held up his hands.

The Bruxa moved quickly, then. She shoved Jaskier to Geralt and stepped back. The distance grew between them, until she was pressed against the castle wall.

Geralt quickly embraced Jaskier in a hug. He pressed his face to Jaskier’s hair, taking in his whole being. His smell, his heartbeat, him.

When he looked up again, the Bruxa was gone. His swords were thrown in a corner.

Only when he felt ready to let go of Jaskier, he picked up the dagger. He pressed it in Jaskier’s hands.

“Keep it”, he whispered, lips barely gracing Jaskier’s ear. “In case anything like this happens again.”

Jaskier glanced up at him and Geralt could feel his heart lighten. He hadn’t noticed just how tense the worry made him.

“I’m sorry”, Geralt said, trying to speak slow. The potion made him quicker and everything else slower, but he didn’t want to freak Jaskier out even more. “I should have seen it coming.”

Jaskier shook his head.

“Thank you for coming for me.”

Geralt’s lips pulled up in a small smile and he leaned in to press his lips to Jaskier’s forehead.

“I’d come for you in death. There’s nothing I wouldn’t save you from.”


End file.
